magic_kaitofandomcom-20200214-history
Chikage Kuroba
is a character in the anime and manga franchise Magic Kaito. Biography Not much is known about Chikage yet as her appearances in Magic Kaito have been limited. However, in the manga she is aware of Toichi's secret life as Kaito Kid and that her son, Kaito, discovered Toichi's secret for himself.In the TV special she was away in Las Vegas at the time and in a video message to her son said that she knew he'd probably "be very busy very soon", implying that she knew about Toichi's secret room, his identity, and that Kaito would likely become Kid. In Detective Conan chapter 733, it was revealed that Chikage was once a phantom thief herself known as Phantom Lady. A background story of this is revealed in two new Magic Kaito chapters, which included Toichi's first heist. In it, Chikage met Kid who then saved her life and fell in love with her. She mentions about this later, which sets the stage for the chapter. According to Sonoko Suzuki during the Ryoma heist, she was the great thief known as the Showa Era's woman of twenty faces. She wore horror make up and was very popular for only targeting large companies and very rich individuals with unscrupulous earnings. Personality Although not much is known about Chikage, it can be implied she has a mischievous side of her character because she tells Aoko about Kaito's one weakness: fish. Plot Chikage first appeared in a minor supporting role in Magic Kaito. In the manga, she lives with Kaito and seems to be a stay-at-home mom. This is changed in the later chapters to match her anime counterpart. In the anime adaptation of the first chapter of Magic Kaito, however, Chikage is abroad. From a video message to her son, it seems that she has been traveling extensively as Kaito grouses "Geez, spending Dad's savings..." At the time of the episode, she was in Vegas with another unnamed woman and claimed to have already seen three magic shows that day. Before Toichi's first appearance as Kid, Chikage was a thief known as Phantom Lady. Her main targets are forgeries of valuable items that were manufactured by people like Goudzu and alike who intended to sold the copies after the theft for large sum of money and delivers them to the police. During her final heist in Paris, Toichi dresses in the Kid outfit and rescues Chikage from being captured. As they escape, he kisses her, comparing her to a jewel. In order to protect Chikage, Toichi decides to become a famous phantom thief so he can take attention away from Chikage's previous heists as the Phantom Lady. He then asks if she would "take up residence in his jewelry box" to which she agrees.Kaito as Kid alludes to his mother being the Phantom Lady to Conan during the Ryoma Gunbelt heist which he completed as a favor for Chikage. Relationships * Toichi Kuroba ::Toichi is Chikage's husband. * Kaito Kuroba ::Kaito is Chikage's son. Etymology The name "Chikage" means "one thousand shadows" in Japanese. Trivia *Chikage name was first revealed in the credits of the first Magic Kaito special. Her name was later confirmed as canon during The Phantom Lady storyline in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Female characters